Locked Heart
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Taylor Xanatos has never been well at trusting older people, but children have always had a spot in her heart. The sudden death of her parents take her to stay at her Uncle's. Can someone else open up her heart?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gargoyles

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Taylor and Jake.

Story start

Today was not going the way I planned. I woke up planning on having a normal day; which consisted of putting on some sweatpants and a hoodie, to write more of my fictional story, and to call my family. Those plans were stopped when my cell-phone started ringing. I rolled over in my bed and grabbed my cell-phone off the night stand. "Hello," I grumbled sleepily. "Is this Miss Taylor Xanatos?" a guy's voice asked. "Yes it is and who is this?" I said back with a yawn. "This is the police ma'am. We just received some news about your family," the officer said. My heart almost stopped when the word family left the officer's mouth.

Two years ago when I moved out of the house was the last time I had seen my parents. I had always talked to them on the phone, but I never had time to go see them. My job as a writer always kept me stuck in my apartment. I loved my family, but I enjoyed my time alone more. I never wanted to lose them though, but I'm just jumping to silly conclusions.

"Miss," the officer said drawing my attention back to my cell-phone. "Yes I' here. What news did you have to tell me?" I said with a shaky breath. "I'm sorry to inform you that your family was murdered last night. We have been trying to find their killer, but we haven't found any leads. Your parents' lawyer will be contacting you later today to discuss your parents' will. I'm very sorry for your loss," the male officer said and I could hear the sympathy in his voice. I felt my world being ripped in half. Instead of breaking down crying like any normal person, I just calmly thanked the officer for informing me of my family's death, and I hung up the phone.

The pictures of my family that were all placed around my room were making me cringe. The pictures reminded me of how many memories I had that consisted of having fun with my family. I wouldn't be able to have fun with them ever again. I ran my hand through my hair and let out a sigh. A small tear escaped my right eye, and I quickly wiped it away. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. After showering I put on a white t-shirt and some old denim jeans. I turned on my laptop and fixed myself a cup of hot tea. "Well this isn't what I planned on waking up to," I thought as I sat down at my desk. My cell-phone started ringing again.

I picked up the phone and my family's lawyer was on the other line. I settled when the funeral would be held and when I would meet to discuss the will. "Thank you," I said and hung up the phone. I would have to sit in a room for hours for the discussion of the will until tomorrow afternoon. The funeral will be the day after tomorrow. I guess the black dress in my closet will come in handy. The only thing left to do would be to write more on my story. My editor has been pushing me to finish the last chapter of my story, and I guess I could give him a break by finishing it. My story was about the old days in Europe. A human maiden has fallen in love with the beauty of the creatures that guard the castle. No matter how hard the maiden tries she can not be with the one she loves. The people residing in the castle discover her affection for the creature, and they kill her for it. Love between a human and a creature is looked down upon by human civilization.

My editor Jake thought my story was very strange, but after reading the first chapter he loved it. I smiled at the memory and finished the story. Hours later, I emailed the story to Jake and signed off my laptop. My phone had been ringing nonstop. I threw my cell-phone on the bed and walked out of my bedroom. I was not ready to hear people trying to sympathize or give me pity. I never accepted any sign of kindness when I was younger. My family always worried about me. I never was one who showed my emotions very well, and I never was able to accept or understand other's emotions well.

I spent the rest of my day watching TV, listening to music, and reading a book. Night came quickly, and I slept with visions of castles soaring through my mind. I awoke the next morning to the sound of my editor's voice on my answering machine. "Taylor I love the last chapter. This one will sell big," Jake said and then the answering machine cut off. I fixed me some tea and checked the newspaper. The death of my family was on the front page, and I threw the paper down onto the kitchen counter. I could not escape their death, and I knew this. However, I did not want to be reminded of it every minute.

The phone started ringing and the caller ID said it was my family's lawyer. "Miss Xanatos I just wanted to call and remind you that we will discuss the will at three o'clock this afternoon," the lawyer said. "I'll be there thank you," I replied and the lawyer said his farewell. I hung up the phone and placed the phone back in its original spot. I rinsed out my tea cup in the kitchen sink and set it out to dry. I went into my bathroom and turned on the little radio I had in there. Ever since I was little music has always helped me relax or concentrate. I always listened to soothing music in this type of scenario.

The warm water cascaded down my back and it allowed me to think more clearly. "The only family that I have left is my Uncle and his family. I haven't talked to my Uncle since my high school graduation. That was so long ago. I was a young seventeen year old girl then, but now I've grown into a successful author at the age of twenty. I wonder if he is still rich, egotistical, and entranced with the supernatural?" I thought as I finished my shower. I shook the dripping water from my mid-back brown hair. "I hate that I have to get dressed up when meeting my lawyer," I said glaring at the bathroom floor.

I finished getting ready in the bathroom, and I came out wearing my black dress pants, a off the shoulder blue sweater, low-heeled black shoes, and my favorite blue gem necklace. My best friend from high school bought me the necklace. Two years after graduation my friend died from a brain tumor. People never saw me cry, but I had promised my friend that I would never think of her and cry. My friend never wanted anyone to cry when they thought of her. "She always was crazy," I thought as I grabbed my purse and keys. I locked my apartment door and left the apartment complex.

Some kids from the apartment complex saw me and they waved. I waved back and gave a small smile. Children were the only ones that could get me to show any emotion. I would baby-sit when I was younger. My family was happy that I would show my emotions to children, but they wished I would open up to them as well. I shook thoughts of my family out of my head and continued walking down the street. I lived in New York City. My Uncle also lives here too, but I never go see him. Lately a lot of strange stuff has been happening at his place, or that is what the news and the paper have been saying.

"Sometimes I worry on how obsessed he is with the supernatural," I thought while sighing. I think that the supernatural is interesting too, but I'm not obsessed with it. I continued walking through the crowded New York City sidewalk, and soon I arrived at my lawyer's office. The secretary at the front desk motioned me inside, and I walked into my lawyer Mr. Wilson's office. Mr. Wilson greeted me with a kind smile, and I nodded back. My Uncle was nowhere in sight. "I'm sure he'll be here soon Miss Xanatos," Mr. Wilson said nervously. I sighed and sat down in a seat that was positioned at the table in the office. I stared at my cell-phone and watched the minutes go by.

Thirty minutes later, my Uncle David Xanatos struts into the office with a blonde haired man behind him. My rage was at its limits, but it did not show on my face. "I'm sorry that I'm late, but something came up. Taylor how are you? I've missed you so much. I've heard that your books are selling wonderfully. I have a few of them in my library, and I enjoyed them. I'm sorry that your parents and my brother have been killed. I'm searching for their murderer now," my Uncle said. I sighed and said, "Uncle this is not the time to be talking of my success as a writer. I'm glad you enjoy my stories and I appreciate your efforts on trying to find my parents' murderer, but I would like to get the proceedings of the will done now."

My Uncle sat down in the chair across from me, and his assistant stood behind him. The blonde haired man's eyes bore straight at me, but I just ignored him. Mr. Wilson sat down at the head of the table and started reading the will.

_**Taylor if anything is to ever happen to us then we want you to sell all of our possessions. We know that you are a successful young woman, but a little extra money will not hurt. We also ask that your Uncle David Xanatos allow you to live in his home, which means that you will be selling your apartment as well. We already confirmed you being able to live with your Uncle, and he gladly opens his home to you. We don't like you living alone in New York City. One more thing, David you get the gun collection and Taylor don't disobey our wish. **_

_**Sincerely your loving parents,**_

_**Cynthia and Robert Xanatos**_

Inside I was outraged, but on the outside I merely nodded in understanding. "I can have the gun collection delivered to you later today," I said to my Uncle. David Xanatos smiled and said, "I can't wait to show you your new home." Mr. Wilson gave us papers to sign to confirm that we had listened to his will proceeding, and we signed them. "Taylor I will send Owen to help get your stuff after the funeral," David said as he motioned to his blonde assistant. I nodded and said, "Thank you and I will try to have everything ready." Owen nodded back at me and David and Owen left Mr. Wilson's office.

"Thank you Mr. Wilson. The funeral is at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon if you wish to attend," I said and left his office. I saw my Uncle's limo driving away from the building only to end up stuck in traffic. Inside I started laughing. Turning back the direction I came, I started walking home. Even though the sun was still in the sky, the alleys were still dark and treacherous. I didn't really care about the dangers that lurked in alleyways. Alleys were a faster way of traveling through New York City. I looked ahead at the crowded sidewalk, and made a turn into an alley.

The dark of the alley comforted me instead of scaring me away. I turned down a few more alleys and I was almost home until a group of guys blocked my path. "Boys we found a lost little kitten. Do you want to play kitten?" one of the guys said to me. His companions laughed and I just glared. "I don't play," I said "We can teach you," another one of the guys said and he stepped towards me. The guy who had stepped towards me placed a hand on my shoulder. Before any of them could blink I had broken the wrist of the guy who touched me. His howls of pain sounded through the alley. "Bitch you broke my wrist," he yelled. All of his friends got angry and charged at me. I sighed and took my fighting stance.

I broke the second guy's nose and knocked the other guys unconscious. "Fools," I said as I exited the alley and walked to my apartment complex. I've taken many martial art classes, gymnastics, and weapon training. Trophies of my accomplishments were placed all around my living room, and that was only because they would not all fit in my closet. I grabbed some empty boxes and started packing. Hours later I had everything packed except the stuff I would need for the funeral. The blackness of night stared at me from my apartment window. The night sky could not be seen because of the city lights. If I could fly into the sky then the night could embrace me.

I collapsed on my bed and quickly fell asleep. "I wonder what my life will be like at my Uncle's house," I thought in my sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gargoyles

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Taylor and Jake.

Story start

I overslept and now I was rushing to get ready for the funeral. My cell-phone was ringing non-stop, but I did not have time to answer. The caller was Jake my editor, and he was not that important right now. I had already talked to him once this morning, and he was giving me a sympathetic speech. He was getting on my nerves today, and the worst part is that he was coming to the funeral. I quickly got ready and locked my apartment door behind me. I was about to run to the funeral home when I saw my Uncle standing in front of his limo outside my apartment complex. "Come on I'll give you a ride," my Uncle. I sighed and got in his limo. "Thank you," I said as he got in beside me.

A beautiful red haired woman with a young baby boy was staring at me in the car. Owen was also in the car. "Hello I'm your Aunt Fox and this is your cousin Alexander," the woman said with a smile. "Hello," I said politely to the woman. Alexander giggled at me and reached his arms out for me. "I think he wants his cousin to hold him," Fox said smiling. I took Alexander and placed him in my lap. "Hey cutie," I said with a smile. My Uncle gasped and said, "I thought you never showed emotion." I glared at my Uncle and focused my attention on my cute cousin. "I might show some affection toward others if they showed me they are worthy of it. However children are the only ones that have ever been able to receive my affection because of their pure souls," I said.

Fox gave me a sad smile but I ignored it. "Well I hope we can prove our worthiness," Fox said and Uncle David agreed. Owen watched me intently as I played with Alexander. Alexander was twirling a strand of my brown hair. His innocent child eyes stared into mine and I knew he could sense my hidden emotion of sorrow. Alexander wrapped his arms around my neck, and I rubbed his back. "Thank you Alexander. Don't worry about me because I'll be fine," I whispered so only Alexander could hear.

The limo stopped at the funeral home and we all got out of the car. I gave Alexander back to Fox and walked into the building. "Miss Xanatos this way," the funeral home owner said. I followed quietly behind him, and my Uncle and his family followed steps behind me. Soon we came upon an empty room, but it wasn't completely empty. Two beautiful white coffins were placed in the center of the room. "Thank you for the beautiful coffins," I said to the funeral head as I gave him a check. "Your parents deserve the best," the funeral head said and left to give us privacy. I stepped up to the coffins and placed a gold ring in each coffin. The two rings were exactly like the ring I was wearing. These rings will keep us together even in death.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," I said in a whisper. Tears felt like they wanted to show, but they never did. Alexander started crying and I heard Fox trying to comfort him. "You were a good brother," Uncle David said as he looked at my father in his coffin. "Goodbye," I whispered and walked out of the room. Jake rushed into the funeral home and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry I'm late," Jake cried. I pulled away from his hug and said, "It's alright Jake." Jake walked into the room and said a prayer for my parents. Mr. Wilson arrived shortly after Jake and also said a prayer for my parents.

"Are you ready to leave?" David asked behind me. I nodded and walked outside to the limo. Everyone got into the limo except Jake and Mr. Wilson. "Owen will stay with you while you wait for the moving truck. I need to get back home to do some business," Uncle David said. I nodded and stared out the car window. The ride home quickly ended, and Owen and I got out of the limo. "The moving truck should be here soon," Uncle David said out the window before the limo drove away. "This way," I said to Owen and started walking to my apartment. Some neighborhood kids waved at me and I waved back.

"Children really like you," Owen said behind me. "Looks that way," I said as we reached my apartment door. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. My apartment was pretty bare except for a few pieces of furniture that I wouldn't need at my new home. "The only thing I might need help with is the boxes from my office," I said to Owen as I walked into my office. Owen quietly followed behind me. His cell-phone went off and he answered it. "The moving truck is outside the apartment complex," Owen said to me as he shut his phone. I nodded and picked up one of the office boxes. Owen did the same and we walked out to the truck. This pattern continued until my whole apartment was empty of boxes. I returned my keys to the owner of the complex, and then I got in a limo with Owen.

"Mr. Xanatos has prepared a room for you," Owen said. "Alright I'll be sure to thank him," I said staring out the window. I could feel Owen's gaze staring into my back. "Is there something you need?" I asked as I turned to look at him. "No," Owen said and looked away from me. I couldn't stand when someone stared at me. It always bothered me ever since childhood. When I was younger, I would always be placed as the center of attention. "We have arrived," Owen said snapping me out of my thoughts. I stepped out of the limo and walked into the lobby of the building. "Welcome Miss Xanatos," the doorman said to me. "Thank you," I said to the old doorman. The doorman smiled and Owen led me to the elevator.

The elevator ride was very quick. Owen was not really the best companion to talk to. The elevator stopped and we walked down a hallway. "This is your room," Owen said as he opened an intricately carved black door. "Dinner will be in an hour and it will be on the roof. Mr. Xanatos has a surprise for you," Owen said before leaving me alone. I walked into my room and could not control the gasp that escaped my lips. Beautiful black curtains covered the glass doors that led out to a balcony. A mahogany bed with black silk sheets took up the right wall of the room. A mahogany computer desk was on the left side of the room with bookshelves beside it. I looked in the two doors in my room and saw a large walk-in closet and all of my stuff was already set up in one. The other door held t bathroom, which was covered in black marble and silver. My laptop was sitting on the computer desk and it was still turned off.

"He overdid it, but I'm glad he did," I thought thanking my Uncle. I slipped off my black dress and took off my heels. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. Walking to my closet, I put on some blue jeans and a red sweatshirt. For the remaining hour I talked to some of my fans online. It was time to go to the roof for dinner. I thought it very strange to have dinner on the roof of a building that was over seventy stories high. I walked to the elevator, but I put on my sneakers first. The elevator ride ended quickly and I exited onto the roof. I gasped in surprise when I saw myself surrounded by a castle. "Beautiful," I whispered as I gazed at the old castle. The night sky shined brightly above me and I smiled as the breeze blew around me.

Uncle David appeared from behind a castle wall and joined me in the courtyard. "I hope you enjoy the surprise I have for you. You must promise not to scream Taylor," David said seriously. I gave him a strange look, but he just told me to follow him. I sighed and followed behind him into the castle. "Hey Alex how are you?" I heard a guy's voice say. I heard Alexander giggle and my curiosity grew as we walked into a dining hall of sorts. My eyes grew wide as I saw gargoyles in the room. "They do exist," I whispered amazed. All of the gargoyles stopped conversing and looked at me. "Goliath this is my niece Taylor, and she will be living here from now on," Uncle David said with a smile to me. I saw the one called Goliath start walking towards me. "Hello Taylor my name is Goliath and I'm the leader of the Wyrven Clan. I welcome you," Goliath said with a gentle smile.

I could sense an honorable soul in the gargoyle in front of me and smiled. "Thank you Goliath," I said and shook Goliath's hand. Goliath held my hand as he led me over to his clan. "This is Hudson," Goliath said as he pointed to a wise and old gargoyle. The gargoyle named Hudson welcomed me and I nodded in respect. I was then introduced to the rest of the clan. Broadway and Angela is a very cute couple. Lexington was a genius in the technology department. Bronx was a very loving pet and he gave me a big slobbery kiss. I smiled as I wiped doggy slobber off my face. "This is my second in command Brooklyn," Goliath said introducing me to a red gargoyle with wild white hair. "Hello Brooklyn," I said with a small smile. All of the members in this clan seemed so genuine. Brooklyn stuttered out a hello before he cleared his throat and said hello more clearly.

Uncle David was shocked that I was smiling with the gargoyles. He only knew me to smile around children, but not anymore. "Maybe this will make her life better," David thought as he smiled at my back. "So Taylor why did you come here to live with Xanatos?" Hudson asked me. My face became void of any emotion as I answered, "My parents were killed recently and in their will they said that they wanted me to live here with my Uncle." The gargoyles gave me a sympathetic look, but I just brushed it off. "I'm sorry lass," Hudson said and I could feel their sorrowful stares. I placed a fake smile on my face and said, "They are in a better place now so I'll get over it soon. Now where is dinner Uncle David? I'm hungry."

Broadway's stomach growled and he joined me in my wanting of food. David laughed and called out to the cooks who brought out a feast. "Wow," Lexington, Broadway, and Brooklyn said with their jaws almost touching the ground. As I walked past Brooklyn to get to a seat, I pushed his mouth closed. Brooklyn cleared his throat as he took a seat beside me. Once everyone was seated Uncle David said, "Taylor welcome to my humble home." The gargoyles said their cheers and I just nodded. "Thank you," I said and bowed my head. "Now she goes back to being emotionless," Uncle David thought confused. "Well let's enjoy this meal tonight," Uncle David said and started eating. Everyone started eating but I just picked at my food. I couldn't think about food when this beautiful old castle is calling for me to explore.

"Excuse me but I can not eat any more," I said as I stood from the table. "Uh wait I'll escort you back to your room," Brooklyn said as he stood from his chair. "Alright," I said as I walked out of the dining hall and into the castle courtyard. "Your friends are very nice," I said to Brooklyn as I looked at the stars. "Yeah they are nice but they can be a bit naggy," Brooklyn said with a laugh as he stood beside me. "Just like a family," I said in a whisper. "I'm really sorry about the loss of your parents," he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I was about to shrug his hand off, but I found myself unable to. His hand sent a strange tingle down my spine, but it was not a bad tingle.

I turned and looked towards Brooklyn. "Thank you," I said with a genuine smile. Brooklyn smiled back and we started walking to the elevator. "My exploring can wait," I thought. "So what do you do during the night?" I asked trying to keep a conversation going. Brooklyn removed his hand from my shoulder and brought it down to his side. "We protect the city," he answered with pride. We got into the elevator and I said, "Well that sounds like fun." Brooklyn nervously laughed and said, "It is tons of fun." I laughed at his sarcasm and I swore I saw his cheeks get a little redder than they normally are. Soon we were at my bedroom door and I said, "I'll see you tomorrow night. Thanks for the nice time Brooklyn." I shut my door after he said good night. "This life might not be so bad," I thought as I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gargoyles

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Taylor and Jake.

Story start

The Wyrven clan was talking about Taylor when the dinner was over. Xanatos had already left with his family. "She seemed like a nice lass but she was a little on the quiet side," Hudson said as he petted Bronx on the head. "She was very nice. I like having another girl around here," Angela said as she hugged Broadway. Broadway laughed and said, "I liked her." "She does not seem to be as strange as Xanatos, but I wish she would have opened up more," Lexington said. Goliath listened to his clan and nodded. "I think she is a kind girl and I see nothing wrong with her being here," Goliath said as Brooklyn walked back into the room. "I agree," Brooklyn said.

"Come we need to scout the city," Goliath said and everyone stood to follow him. The Wyrven clan took to the skies as they started their nightly watch. Back in the Xanatos building, Xanatos and Owen were talking in Xanatos's office. "We have found the killer of Taylor's parents," Owen said looking at some papers. Xanatos stopped looking at his computer and he turned his gaze to Owen. "Who?" Xanatos asked with a serious look. "Demona," Owen answered. Xanatos glared and said, "Do we know where Demona is?" Owen looked from his papers and said, "We do not have an exact location, but she has been seen around Times Square." Xanatos nodded and said, "I will tell Goliath tomorrow night, but make sure that Taylor does not find out." Owen nodded and left Xanatos's office.

I slowly woke up and felt the silk sheets around me. "Oh yeah," I mumbled as I saw my new room staring back at me. I yawned as I stood from my bed. A knock sounded on my door. "Come in," I said as I stretched. Owen opened my bedroom door and stepped inside. "You slept till lunch Miss Xanatos. Mr. Xanatos wants your presence at lunch in thirty minutes," Owen said. I gave Owen a blank expression before saying, "This whole time limit thing is not going to work. I'm use to doing what I want whenever so be sure and tell my Uncle that my life does not have a set time schedule." Owen nodded and left my room. "Is he a robot?" I thought as I stepped into my bathroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later I was finished with my shower. I quickly brushed my teeth and walked into my bedroom with a towel wrapped around me. I put on some black sweat pants and a blue tank top. After putting on my sneakers, I walked out of my room and headed to where a worker told me the dining room was. Fox and Alexander welcomed me with a hello and a bright smile. Uncle David was at the head of the table with a small smile. His eyes were hiding something from me. I walked over to my Uncle and placed my hand on his shoulder. "What is troubling you?" I asked with a serious expression. "Oh Taylor its fine do not worry about me. Now let us have a good lunch together," Uncle David said dancing away from my question.

I gave him a stern look but sat down at the table with a sigh. Fox and Alexander were on David's right, while Owen and I were on his left. "What did you think about last night?" Uncle David asked curiously. "It was interesting," I answered as I took a bite of my sandwich. "How was it interesting?" Uncle David asked trying to pry more out of me. I took a sip of water before saying, "The Wyrven clan was nice and I enjoyed meeting them." "She still will not tell me what all she thought when she met the gargoyles," Uncle David thought annoyed.

"Well I'm glad that you are here with us," Fox said as she fed Alexander. "Thank you," I said as I started eating lunch. Lunch was pretty quiet the rest of the time. When lunch was over I walked over to my Uncle. "I'll be on the roof if you need me," I said and my Uncle nodded. I waved bye to Alexander before running to the elevator. I pressed the button for the roof and soon I was there. The wind was a little strong, but it felt good. "Now time to get a little exercise," I thought as I started stretching. I smiled as I started running around the castle. The castle was very bare but I liked it. I came across some rooms that a few things were in and I guessed that the gargoyles spent time in there. I was shocked when I came across a certain part of the castle. All of the gargoyles that I met last night were now in front of my, but they were stone. I gently ran my fingers along the statues. When I saw Brooklyn my heart leaped inside my chest.

His stone form was so detailed and powerful. Last night he had seemed a little shy, like girls always turned him down or something. His posture now seemed more demanding and confident. I smiled as I ran my fingers across his cheek. "Maybe my heart can be opened by him," I thought as I walked back down to the castle courtyard. I started doing some martial arts and gymnastics for an hour. After that I went into the living room type room in the castle and sat down on one of the couches. A TV was in the room and I turned it on to a music station. I laid back on the couch and relaxed.

I had lost track of how long I had been lying on the couch. I stood up from the couch and walked back to where the gargoyles were still resting in stone. I sat down close to them but not too close. I wanted to see what their awakening was like. The sun was going down and my excitement grew. When the sun was completely gone, little cracks started appearing on the stone statues. The eyes of the gargoyles shone brightly as they roared to life. The stone crumbled away from their bodies. "Amazing," I said in awe as I stood up.

The gargoyles saw me and they all walked over smiling. "Hello Taylor what brings you here?" Goliath asked as Bronx licked my hand. "I don't like being cooped up so I came up here to do some gymnastics and stuff," I answered as I petted Bronx on the head. "Please show us some gymnastics," Angela said with excitement showing on her face. "Alright but let's go to the courtyard," I said and walked down to the courtyard. When everyone was in the courtyard, I did a few different flips and ended with a handstand. "Cool," Lexington and Broadway said. "That was amazing," Brooklyn thought as he watched me go back to an upright standing position.

"I have many other talents too," I said with a shrug. "If you had wings lass we could definitely use those other skills," Hudson said with a laugh. "I would rather be a gargoyle than a human," I said truthfully. Some of the gargoyles gave me a weird look. "I don't really know why, but I just feel that I'm suppose to be something other than a human," I said with a shrug. "Well maybe you will get your wish," a new voice said behind me. I spun around and a guy with white hair and pointed ears was there.

"What do you want Puck?" Brooklyn asked as he stood in front of me. "I can grant your wish Taylor," Puck said with a smirk. "Why should I trust you?" I asked suspiciously. "Well Alexander trusts you so I guess I can trust you as well," Puck answered with an impish shrug. "Well I think I'll need some time to think first," I said and Puck disappeared with a smile. "That was weird," I thought as I stepped out from behind Brooklyn. "Why did you step in front of me Brooklyn?" I asked and Brooklyn started stumbling out his explanation. I laughed and told him not to worry about it. "Thanks for protecting me even though I did not need it," I said and kissed Brooklyn on the cheek. "Um you're welcome," Brooklyn said with a small stutter, but he quickly regained his composure when he saw everyone staring at the two of us. "Taylor we need to go on patrol now," Goliath said with a small frown. "Can I come?" I asked hoping I would hear yes come from Goliath's mouth.

"It's very dangerous," Goliath said trying to get me to back out, but that would never happen. "The lass will be fine Goliath so let her come," Hudson said in my defense. "Alright but you will go with Broadway, Angela, and Brooklyn," Goliath said with a sigh, but he quickly gave a smirk to Brooklyn. Angela and Broadway snickered while Brooklyn picked me up in his arms. It felt weird to be in Brooklyn's arms, but it was a good weird. I felt safe in his arms. "Hang on to me," Brooklyn said and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Brooklyn walked over to the castle edge and dove over the side. Broadway and Angela followed behind us. It was exhilarating as we were diving toward the ground. The wind was blowing my hair every which way and a broad smile was on my face. Before we hit the ground, Brooklyn opened his wings and glided up with the air currents. "That was amazing," I said smiling at Brooklyn.

"I'm glad you liked it," Brooklyn said smiling as well. Broadway and Angela were flying beside Brooklyn and I. "Are you having fun?" Angela asked as she winked at me. I laughed and said, "I'm having loads of fun." Broadway gave Brooklyn a strange look, but I just ignored it. "Angela let's go this way. Brooklyn and Taylor will be fine alone," Broadway said and flew away with Angela. Brooklyn glared at their retreating forms and I just started laughing. "Someone is shy," I thought as I ran my hands through Brooklyn's hair. Brooklyn growled like a cat would purr when you pet it, and I smiled at his enjoyed expression. Brooklyn blushed as he thought, "They left us alone on purpose, but I'm glad they did. She is running her hands through my hair and why am I blushing?"

"Um why are you doing that?" Brooklyn asked looking into my eyes. "Because your hair is so soft and because I just wanted to," I answered smirking. Brooklyn blushed and said, "Oh… well we need to check out the area now." I nodded and started looking at the noisy city below. Brooklyn's heart was beating rapidly and he was trying to calm down. I could feel Brooklyn staring at me and let a small smile show. It felt weird having people wanting me around. I was use to children wanting to be near me, but not anyone else. My closed in emotions felt like they were starting to come out. "This is so strange but maybe this way I can learn to care and trust others," I thought as I looked at the New York City streets. "I do not see anything do you?" Brooklyn asked in my ear because of the wind trying to drown out his voice. "No," I said with a shake of my head. His voice and breath had sent a shiver down my spine, and I shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" Brooklyn asked in my ear again. "I'm a little cold," I answered somewhat truthfully. Brooklyn nodded and flew back to the castle.

No one else ad arrived back at the castle yet. Brooklyn landed in the castle courtyard and set me down. "Thank you," I said smiling at Brooklyn. "You're welcome," Brooklyn said and I could tell his shyness around me was starting to disappear. My stomach growled and we laughed. "Come on," Brooklyn said and grabbed my hand. He led me to the kitchen and he said, "Just get whatever you want." I smiled and pulled some strawberries out of the refrigerator. I bit into one and enjoyed the sweet and tart taste. "Want one?" I asked as I held one out to Brooklyn. Brooklyn smiled and grabbed it from my hand. "Do you want to go visit Alexander with me?" I asked after I finished eating my strawberries. Brooklyn shrugged and we left the kitchen and started walking to Alexander's room. I heard Alexander giggling and Fox was in there with him.

I knocked on the door and said, "Can Brooklyn and I come in Fox?" Fox opened the door with a smile and welcomed us in. Alexander smiled and held his arms out to me. I picked him up and kissed his nose. Alexander laughed and he smiled when Brooklyn stood beside me. "Hello," Brooklyn said to Alexander and Alexander laughed. "I'll leave you two with him until Owen comes to get him," Fox said and she left the room. I went and sat down on a rug that was close to the bed. Alexander sat in my lap and started playing with my hair. Brooklyn was still standing and I said, "I do not bite Brooklyn, you can sit down." Brooklyn's face was a brighter red as he sat down beside me. Alexander smiled at Brooklyn and I chuckled. After playing with Alexander, Owen walked into the room and said, "I'll watch Alexander now, and Goliath wants the two of you to report to him now."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gargoyles

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Taylor.

Story start

Brooklyn and I left Alexander's room and quickly headed up to the castle. Goliath was in the courtyard when we arrived. "Did you see anything on your watch?" Goliath asked us. Brooklyn shook his head and said, "There were no problems tonight." Goliath nodded and then he turned to me with a smile. "Did you enjoy scouting with Brooklyn?" Goliath asked me and I nodded. "It was very exhilarating," I said with an excited expression. Goliath laughed and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Come let us join the others." Goliath walked into the lounge room in the castle, and Brooklyn and I followed in behind Goliath.

Everyone was in the room and Bronx licked my hand when he saw me. "Nice to see you too Bronx," I said and petted his head. Bronx smiled his doggy grin and I laughed. "So did you and Taylor have fun?" Broadway asked Brooklyn. Brooklyn blushed then he hit Broadway as he said, "Shut up man." Angela walked over to me and asked, "Do you want me to braid your hair?" "That was really random," I thought but I nodded my head anyways. Angela smiled and led me over to the couch. I sat in front of the couch, and Angela sat on the couch behind me. "Where did you learn to those tricks lass?" Hudson asked from his chair. "I took classes to learn how to protect myself," I answered with a shrug. Hudson nodded and said, "Well you are very skilled."

"Thank you," I said with a kind smile. "It seems that my cold exposure crumbles around the Wyrven clan," I thought surprised that someone else has been able to break through my shield. I let myself relax as Angela braided my hair. Out of nowhere a woman appeared and she walked over to Goliath. "Oh hello Elisa," Goliath said with a smile to the new woman. "Hey big guy, I just got off work and I thought that I would visit," Elisa said as she looked at everyone. When she saw me she paused and gave me a curious glance. "Elisa this is Taylor Xanatos. She is Xanatos's niece, and she lives here now. Taylor this is Elisa Maza. Elisa is a cop here in New York City, and she helps us look over the city," Goliath introduced Elisa and I to each other. My cold expression returned on my face and I said, "Nice to meet you."

Elisa was a little shocked by my cold greeting, but she quickly smiled and said, "Well any friend of Goliath is a friend of mine." I blinked and studied Elisa. Elisa seemed trustworthy enough, but I still could not let my shield down around her. Angela finished braiding my hair and I stood up from the floor. "You look beautiful with your hair like that," Angela said. Everyone smiled at me and I saw Brooklyn blush as he looked at me. I smiled at him and walked towards him. "I'm going for some fresh air," I said as I brushed my arm against Brooklyn when I walked past him. I stepped out into the cool air that filled the courtyard and smiled. Brooklyn entered the courtyard behind me and he said, "You do look very beautiful." I could hear the shake in his voice, because of him being nervous. "Thank you Brooklyn," I said as I turned to face him.

Brooklyn looked powerful as the star light shined down on him. I gasped as I noticed how handsome he truly was. My heart started beating rapidly in my chest. "I've never felt this way before," I thought as I stared into Brooklyn's eyes. "Taylor are you alright?" Brooklyn asked as he walked towards my immobile form. Butterflies were flying everywhere in my stomach as he approached me, and my legs started feeling weak. "I do not really understand why I'm feeling this way, but I refuse to be weak," I thought as I strengthened my legs again. Brooklyn was now right in front of me and his worried gaze felt like it penetrated my soul. I drew in a shaky breath and said, "I'm fine Brooklyn. I just got a little cold." Brooklyn nodded and he asked, "Do you want to go inside and get warm?" I smiled at his concern but I just shook my head.

I walked up onto the tower where the gargoyles sleep and Brooklyn followed me. A strong breeze blew and made me lose my balance a little. Brooklyn rushed over and caught me in his arms to keep me from falling onto the castle floor. His strong arms brought me close to his body and my body shivered from the close contact. "Are you alright?" Brooklyn asked as he started to let me go. For some reason unknown to me, my hands reacted on their own and held Brooklyn to me. Brooklyn was shocked that I had caught his hands so I would remains in his arms. "I'm fine," I answered with a warm smile. Brooklyn gulped as he gazed down into my eyes. "That's good," Brooklyn said in a low voice. My heart was going crazy as he brought his face closer to mine. I drew in a shaky breath as my face grew hotter. Brooklyn was also dealing with a crazy heart right now. Our lips were only centimeters away when an alarm sounded throughout the castle.

Brooklyn quickly jumped back from me in surprise and frantically looked from side to side. My whole body was on alert as I too looked around the two of us. "Brooklyn, Taylor where are you?" We heard Goliath yell. Brooklyn picked me up in his arms and flew to the courtyard where Goliath was standing. "What's going on?" Brooklyn asked as he set me down on my own two feet. Goliath's face turned into an expression of hatred as he said, "Demona is here." A growl erupted from Brooklyn's throat and I sent a curious glance at the two gargoyles. "Who is Demona?" I asked Brooklyn with a curious shine in my eyes. "She is our enemy," Goliath quickly answered for Brooklyn. I nodded and said, "Well then let me help you fight her." Goliath seemed reluctant to letting me help, but finally he let me help. "Hello Goliath," a dark feminine voice said. "Goliath growled and his eyes glowed in fury. I saw Brooklyn tense as he glared at Demona. "Oh so you have another human with you. Is she as annoying as the cop?" Demona asked as she landed on the courtyard.

I was appalled at Demona's rude attitude. Elisa Maza seemed like an intelligent and nice woman in my opinion. "You should learn to watch what you say," I said with a glare at Demona. Demona growled and stomped over to stand in front of me. "What did you say?" She yelled in my face. I glowered at her as I said, "Watch what you say." Brooklyn was shocked at how upset I was, and Goliath was amazed. Demona's eyes glowed in rage and she brought her clawed hand back and she tried to slap me across the face with her claws. I ducked out of the way and swept Demona's feet out from under her. Demona fell backwards and I quickly stood back up in a fighting position. The other gargoyles of the Wyrven clan joined us in the courtyard, and Xanatos and Owen also appeared in the courtyard. "That was awesome," Lexington said with an awed expression.

Demona growled as she jumped back onto her feet. "You will pay dearly for that just like your parents paid with their lives for spying on me," Demona said as she dove at me in a form to try and tackle me. I dodged out of the way and felt my rage skyrocket. "You killed my parents?" I asked in a law and menacing tone. Xanatos and Owen could see how angry I was becoming, and they were afraid of how far my anger would go. "I knew she was strong, but I never knew that she could produce so much hatred," David Xanatos thought. "Yes I killed those stupid humans, because they refused to keep quiet about my plans that they had over heard," Demona answered with a scowl as she pushed herself off the courtyard floor. I clenched my hands into fists and walked over to stand closer to Demona's now standing form. "My parents did not deserve to die by your hands," I said and punched Demona in the face. I pulled my arm back and I smiled when I saw blood rush out of Demona's nose. "You broke my nose," Demona howled in pain.

"A broken nose is the least of your worries," I yelled as I kicked Demona in the ribs. A loud crack could be heard and I knew that I had broken two of Demona's ribs. Everyone that was watching was shocked at how much damage I was causing in only two hits. Demona coughed up blood as she glared at me. One of her hands was placed on her ribs. "You will pay for this," Demona said as she ran off the side of the castle and glided away. I ran to the side of the castle and yelled, "Coward." Everyone snapped out of their amazed trance and my Uncle ran over to me. "Taylor are you alright?' Xanatos asked me. I clenched my hand into a fist and turned to glare at him. "You knew that she killed my parents didn't you?" I said in a low and harsh whisper. David looked surprised but soon his expression turned into one of guilt. "I was going to tell you, but I did not want you to be worried about it yet," he said with true sorrow. "Too late for me not worrying about it, because I've worried about my family's killer ever since they were killed. Next time there is information you need to tell me then you better tell me at once. I'm going to go cool off now, before I'm tempted to hunt Demona down. Good night Uncle." I walked past my Uncle and headed towards the elevator. All eyes were on my retreating for. I could feel tears of frustration, rage, and sorrow start to gather at the ends of my eyelids.

I held in my tears as I left the courtyard and entered the elevator. I saw Brooklyn giving me a sympathizing look, but it brought my tears to the surface. Brooklyn was the only one who noticed my tears as the elevator doors shut. I covered my eyes with my hands and released a small cry. All of my held back emotions were breaking free, and I could not hide them anymore. "Stop this nonsense," I mumbled to myself as I wiped the tears from my eyes. The elevator stopped at my floor and I quickly walked to my room. I slammed my door behind me when I stepped in my room, and I walked to the balcony doors. I opened the balcony doors and stepped onto the balcony. The night air was very soothing to my frazzled nerves. I rested my head on the balcony railing as I sat down in a chair on the balcony.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Gargoyles

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Taylor.

Story start

Brooklyn saw the flood of emotions that assaulted Taylor, and he felt his heart start to break. He hardly knew her, but for some reason he could not stand to see her in pain of any kind. Angela saw Brooklyn's deep in thought state. Angela elbowed Broadway in the stomach, and indicated for him to look at Brooklyn's state. "What is wrong with him?" Broadway asked confused. "He's worried about Taylor. Go tell him to go check on her if he is this worried," Angela said and pushed Broadway toward Brooklyn a little. "Alright I'm going," Broadway said with a small smile as he walked away from Angela and towards Brooklyn.

"I hope she'll be alright. I want to make her feel better, but I'm not that good when dealing with emotional issues," Brooklyn thought as he started pacing. Broadway walked into his line of sight and said, "Brooklyn go talk to her." Brooklyn stopped pacing and gave Broadway a look that said he was crazy. "How do I do that?" Brooklyn asked in a nervous voice. Broadway chuckled and said, "It will be easy for you to talk to her. You were able to talk to her easily earlier. I think your presence will make her feel better." Brooklyn thought it over in his head briefly before smiling at Broadway. "I'll go check on her, and I'll be back later," Brooklyn said before gliding off the side of the castle. Angela hugged Broadway in joy and said, "We have a blossoming romance in our midst." Broadway laughed.

Brooklyn glided around the building looking for Taylor's room. Luck was on his said as he saw Taylor resting on her balcony. The city lights illuminated the tears on Taylor's cheeks and Brooklyn frowned. "I never want to see tears of sorrow on her face again," Brooklyn thought as he landed on Taylor's balcony. "Taylor," Brooklyn whispered and Taylor slowly raised her head and looked at him.

I blinked the remaining tears from my eyes as I looked at Brooklyn. He looked sad as he gazed at me with hurt eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked worried and a little nervous. "I wish I was," I said with a dry laugh. Brooklyn crouched down and was face to face with me. Brooklyn brushed one of his hands across my cheek and I leaned into his touch. "Did you know that she killed them?" I asked quietly hoping that he had no idea. Brooklyn softly smiled at me and said, "I did not know about her killing your parents. If I had known then I would have told you." My hopes came true and I sighed in relief. "Taylor don't be too upset right now. We will find Demona and make her pay, but right now I want you to relax," he said as he pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

I sighed and took in a deep breath. "Brooklyn it will be very hard for me to relax," I said as I looked into his worried eyes. I stood from the chair and looked up at the New York City sky. Brooklyn sighed and he also looked at the sky as he said, "Your Uncle only wanted you to get settled before you worried about your family's killer. I hope you don't stay angry at him too long." I sighed again and faced Brooklyn. "He still should have told me. I have been thinking non-stop about who killed them, and it would have been better if I knew who it was sooner. Eventually I will calm down, but I never truly hated him for hiding this information. I just do not like secrets to be kept from me," I said as I ran my hand through my hair and sighed again. Brooklyn stood there in silence and I walked back in my room and sat down on my bed.

I lied back on my bed and put my hands over my eyes as I felt a few more tears try to escape. I heard Brooklyn step into my room and he shut the balcony doors behind him. "Taylor," Brooklyn said with concern and I felt my heart beat faster. I have never heard anyone sound so worried over me before, and it felt nice to hear someone say my name in such a way. I uncovered my eyes and looked around my room for Brooklyn. Brooklyn was crouched beside my bed. He looked more upset than me. "Why do you look even sadder than me?" I asked as I ran my hand along his cheek. Brooklyn grabbed my hand and lightly kissed it. I couldn't stop the bright red blush that appeared on my cheeks. "I'm sad right now because I hate seeing you in this state Taylor. I want to see your smiling face again," Brooklyn answered truthfully from his heart. Brooklyn's cheeks were also bright red now. "I can't believe I said that. I hope she does not think I'm weird or something like other girls have," Brooklyn thought as he bowed his head to try and hide his blush away from me.

I felt my heart rate rapidly increase after his statement. "He wishes to see me happy. Hardly anyone has wished to see me happy. Most of the times people just want me to meet their expectations," I thought as I sat up on my bed and turned to face Brooklyn. He was still holding my hand in his and I smiled softly. "Brooklyn please look at me," I said and Brooklyn hesitantly looked up at me. When our eyes met I smiled and Brooklyn smiled back. "Thank you for everything so far. You have been very kind to me. You are one of the few people that have said that they want to see me happy. I'm very glad that you came into my life Brooklyn," I said as I squeezed Brooklyn's hand. Brooklyn almost stopped breathing and it made me a little worried, but he surprised me when he pulled me off the bed and into his arms for a hug. I quickly shook out of my surprised state and I hugged him back.

"Do you truly mean that?" Brooklyn asked surprised. "Of course I do," I said as I ran my hand through his white hair. "Um I know this might not be the best time, but can I ask you a question?" Brooklyn asked as he shook nervously. I looked at him curiously and nodded my head. Brooklyn stared straight into my eyes as he took a shaky breath before asking, "Will you go out with me as my um girlfriend?" I smiled and hugged him tightly as I answered, "Yes I will be your girlfriend." Brooklyn sighed in relief and he smiled. "Thank you," he whispered into my ear and then he rested his head on my shoulder.

The two of us stayed in each other's arms for hours as we talked about random subjects, and it helped me get over being angry at my Uncle. I yawned and Brooklyn laughed at me. "You need to go to bed, and I need to get back up to the castle," Brooklyn said as he stood up with me in his arms and he placed me on the bed. "Good night Brooklyn," I said and Brooklyn smiled. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "Good night Taylor," he said and left my bedroom. I sighed and lied back on my bed. I smiled as I snuggled under my covers and quickly went to sleep with sweet dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Gargoyles

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Taylor.

Story start

Brooklyn left Taylor's room and he took the elevator back up to the castle. His heart felt like it would never return to a normal heart rate, because it kept beating so rapidly. "She said yes," he thought with a happy and relieved sigh. The elevator reached the top floor and the doors slid open. Brooklyn exited the elevator and he headed to the area where everyone sleeps. Brooklyn could not stop the smile that adorned his face. Everyone was already waiting on their ledges and they were a little curious when they saw Brooklyn's expression. "How is the young lass?" Hudson asked Brooklyn. Brooklyn hopped up onto his ledge and smiled. "She has calmed down now. She is probably fast asleep now." Angela, Broadway and Lexington cast each other a smirk and made cat calls at Brooklyn. "What did you do to calm her down Brooklyn?" Angela asked with a Cheshire cat grin.

Brooklyn blushed and stuttered out, "We only talked and that was about it." Broadway laughed and said, "What did you talk about?' "I calmed her down with some random conversation topics and asked her a few questions," Brooklyn answered. Lexington was very curious and asked, "Did you finally asked her to be your girlfriend?" Brooklyn turned extremely red and said, "Shut up." "Did you?' Angela asked. Everyone kept asking and finally Brooklyn yelled, "I asked her out and she said yes alright." Everyone had a shocked or happy expression and they were froze in their expressions as the sun rose into the sky.

Hours later, a knock sounded on my door and I mumbled out a come in. Fox opened the door and walked over to my bed. I slowly sat up on the bed and faced Fox. "How are you feeling Taylor?" Fox asked as she sat down on the edge of my bed. "I'm better than last night. How is Uncle?" I asked with a yawn. Fox sighed and said, "David was very angry with himself for not telling you. He hopes you can forgive him, but he does not expect you to forgive him so soon. Well would you like to come down and eat something with Alexander and me?" I smiled when Alexander was mentioned and I threw the covers off of me and jumped out of the bed. Fox laughed as I ran into my bathroom and quickly took a shower and threw on some clothes. "What about your hair?" Fox asked me because my hair is still wet.

I shrugged and said, "It'll be fine. Come on I'm starving." Fox smiled and followed behind me as I skipped to the dining room. Owen was beside Alexander and Alexander smiled when he saw me enter the room. For a moment, I thought as I saw a mischievous twinkle in Owen's eyes. I disregarded it and walked over to the table and sat in front of him. "Good morning Alexander," I said. Fox laughed and said, "You slept through the morning Taylor. It is mid-afternoon now." I yawned and shrugged my shoulders. Food was brought out and everyone started eating. "I wonder if I can convince Owen to let me speak to Puck," I thought as I ate my lunch. I looked at Owen and he smirked at me. "I need to speak with you about something after supper Owen," I said and Owen nodded, and the rest of supper passed by very quickly.

Fox took Alexander with her as she left the dining room. Owen stood up from the table, but I remained seated. "What is it you wished to talk to me about?" Owen asked. I sighed and looked directly in his eyes. "I need to speak with Puck," I said and I saw Owen smirk. Owen quickly changed into Puck before my very eyes, and Puck had a mischievous smile on his face. "Why do you want to talk to me Taylor?" Puck asked as he leaned over the table. I frowned at his smiling face and said, "I would like for you to do something for me in the future." Puck's expression turned curious, but then realization hit him. "I get it. You want me to turn you into a gargoyle so you can be with your lover boy," Puck said. I shot out of my chair and placed my hand over his mouth. "I don't want everyone to know about this yet. Anyways I don't want to be changed until after I've made Demona pay for killing my family. Can you please not mention this to anyone?" I asked in a serious tone. Puck pulled my hand off of his mouth and smiled. "Fine I will not tell anyone. Well if that is all you wanted to talk about then I should be getting back to Alexander now," he said and disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

I left the dining room and walked back to my bedroom. I grabbed my laptop and sat down on my bed. Once my laptop was turned on, I saw that I had a message from Jake. I opened the message and it said, "Everyone loved the last chapter and your book is being placed on store shelves everywhere. We should have a party to celebrate another one of your successes." I smiled and wrote back, "Well that is the second best news I have heard all day. I'll need to find a good time to have the party, but a party definitely sounds like fun." I left my email and started listening to music. For a while I just played solitaire to pass the time.

Soon the sky was dark and I turned off my laptop. I closed my laptop and put it back on the desk. As quickly as possible, I ran out of my room and to the elevator. The elevator ride was very annoying as I waited for it to reach the very top. Finally the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. I ran out of the elevator and ran to the living room of the castle. All of the gargoyles were in the room and I smiled as I walked into the room. Bronx smelled me first and he ran over to me, and he tackled me down to the ground. I laughed and Brooklyn rushed over and pulled Bronx off of me. "Are you alright?" Brooklyn asked as he helped me stand. I nodded and hugged Brooklyn. Brooklyn returned the hug and I felt everyone staring at the two of us.

Brooklyn heard Broadway making wolf whistles and he just glared at Broadway. "So you and Brooklyn are finally together?" Angela asked me. I smiled and said, "Yes we are together now. Is there anything wrong with us being together?" Everyone just smiled and Goliath said, "There is no problem with this in my eyes." Brooklyn breathed a sigh of relief and I felt him hug me closer to his body. I heard Broadway's stomach growl and I started laughing. "I think we should go get something to eat now," I said and Broadway happily agreed. Everyone started walking to the kitchen in the castle, and Brooklyn had one of his arms around my waist as we followed everyone into the kitchen.

I sat down at the table that was in the kitchen, and Brooklyn went to the refrigerator with Broadway. Angela sat down beside me with a smile. "I'm so happy that you two are together," Angela said as she pulled me into a side hug. I laughed and hugged her back. "I'm happy too," I said during the hug. Broadway and Brooklyn walked back to the table with four plates of food. "I didn't know what you liked so I just got you the same as me," Brooklyn said as he sat down by me. Brooklyn set a plate with a turkey sandwich in front of me and I smiled. "Thank you this is fine," I said before biting into the sandwich. Elisa walked into the kitchen and she went over to Goliath. I watched as Elisa whispered something Goliath's ear. Goliath's face grew grave and my curiosity grew. Goliath and Elisa walked out of the kitchen. I felt like spying on the two of them, but the turkey sandwich was too delicious to leave. Brooklyn also gave a curious glance to where Goliath and Elisa disappeared to.

Soon Goliath and Elisa returned to the kitchen, and everyone ate with a happy chatter. Brooklyn smiled at me, and I was too busy thinking about what Elisa had to tell Goliath to notice Brooklyn's smile. I sighed when my only resolution was that it was about Demona. Brooklyn grabbed my hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "What's wrong?" he asked me with a worried look. I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "It's nothing," I answered, but Brooklyn's worried face did not disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Gargoyles

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Taylor.

Story start

After everyone finished eating, Goliath announced that it was time to go scout the city. Everyone left the kitchen and headed out to the courtyard. I walked beside Brooklyn, and he grasped my hand with his. I gave his hand a little squeeze as I kept trying to figure out what Elisa told Goliath. "Taylor and Elisa, I want the two of you to stay here while we go scouting," Goliath said once we reached the courtyard. Elisa frowned and I sighed. "You can come next time," Brooklyn said in my ear. I smiled and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Brooklyn smiled as a little pink appeared on his cheeks. All of the gargoyles flew off, while Elisa and I stood there. When the gargoyles could no longer be seen, I turned to Elisa. "How about we go watch some TV?" I asked casually. Elisa looked hesitant for a moment, but she nodded her head. We walked into the living room of the castle and we sat down on the couch.

"So how are you liking it here?" Elisa asked as she relaxed more on the couch. I shrugged and said, "It's alright. I enjoy the people around me and I love being able to see Alexander. By the way, how did you come to know Goliath and the others?" Elisa proceeded to tell the story of how she met the Wyrven clan, and she seemed more open about talking with me. "I know that you might not want to tell me what I'm about to ask of you, but what did you tell Goliath earlier when the two of you walked out of the kitchen?" I asked and Elisa immediately tensed. "Oh you shouldn't worry about it," Elisa said and I frowned. "If it concerns Demona then I think I have every right to know," I said heatedly as I stood from the couch and started pacing.

I saw Elisa glare at me slightly but that glare quickly disappeared with a sigh. "Yes it was about Demona. Some officers spotted something flying towards an old abandoned church at the edge of the older part of the city. They said it looked like a gargoyle. The guys are out checking that out right now probably. Please do not get mad. I only told Goliath, because he has handled Demona before and he knows what she is capable of. The others don't know about this information unless Goliath has told them by now, so don't be upset with the others," Elisa explained as she stood from the couch. I clenched my hands into fists and my knuckles turned white. "Which way is the church?" I asked in a low voice. "No you can't go. I promised Goliath that I would make sure you stayed here," Elisa said as she grabbed my wrist.

"Fine, if you will not tell me which way to go then I will find it without your help," I yelled as I broke out of her hold and ran to the elevator. Elisa chased after me, but the elevator closed before she could get in. I was furious that once again information had been kept from me. I know that Goliath wants to help, but I'm the one who has to avenge my parents. Once the elevator hit the floor where my Uncle's office is located, I sprinted out of the elevator and to his office. I pushed open the door, and my Uncle was shocked to see me run into his office. "I need directions," I said and proceeded to describe the location. My Uncle nodded and quickly gave me directions. "What do you need these for?" he asked confused. "I'm going hunting. Oh do you mind if I borrow two guns and a sword?" I said with a smirk. Uncle David nodded solemnly and opened a secret compartment in his office.

I grabbed a sheathed sword, two easy to handle guns, and two small cases of bullets. "Thank you," I said before running out of his office. Elisa was running down the hall toward me, but I flipped over her and got back on the elevator. Once again the elevator door closed before she could get on. While on the elevator, I hid the guns, bullet cases, and the blade. It was hard to hide the blade, but I was able to hide it in my pants. When the elevator reached the lobby of the building, I ran outside and got a taxi. I gave the taxi driver directions, and the ride was silent except for the taxi driver's radio playing music. Adrenaline grew as we drove through the New York City streets.

"Miss I have to let you out here," the taxi driver said as he parked the car. I looked out the window and saw that we were only a couple of blocks away from the church. "Alright thank you," I said with a sigh as I gave him the cash that I owed him. I got out of the taxi, and after I shut the door the car sped away. "Chicken," I thought as I stared at the retreating taxi. I shook my head to get my mind back on my mission and I quickly ran toward the old church. I saw many homeless people in the alleys that I ran past, but there was nothing that I could do for these people right now. As I neared the church I quickly picked up my pace and soon I was standing at the church's front doors.

"I need a less noticed entrance," I thought as I scanned the building. I saw an old window that was open and I smirked. "Perfect," I thought as I ran over to the window and peaked inside. What I saw inside the church made my blood boil. Demona was standing on the altar with a smirk on her face and blood dripping off her claws. At the other end of the church were Goliath, Hudson, and Brooklyn. Goliath and Hudson had little cuts and bruises on them, but Brooklyn had a large gash on his left arm. Brooklyn had his right hand putting pressure on the gash. I felt so much rage towards Demona that wish I could just cut her to shreds. I quietly took in a deep breath to calm myself as I pulled out the two guns. The guns were fully loaded and I smirked. I raised the guns into firing position, but no one could see me because I was hidden in the shadows. "How pathetic, she is just some stupid human whose parents were foolish, and now you wish to avenge her parents for her so you will keep her safe," Demona hissed in disgust. Brooklyn growled and his eyes glowed furiously. "Shut up," he yelled and he was about to fly towards Demona to attack her, but two gun shots stopped him. Demona screamed in pain as she clutched the two new holes in her body where the bullets had penetrated. One had hit her right lung, while the other had just barely missed her heart.

"Pity I missed," I said with a devilish smirk as I came out of my hiding place. Demona's eyes got big as she coughed up blood. "You bitch," she yelled and winced with every breath she took. "Now no more guns, let's finish this the right way," I said as I threw my guns over towards Goliath. "Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn thank you, but I need to finish this myself," I said with a soft smile to them. They nodded and I got in my fighting stance waiting for Demona to make the first move. Demona let out a menacing growl as she flew toward me. I dodged and kicked her in the back. Demona was sent tumbling to the ground and she coughed up a little more blood. "If you wanted to do this the right way then why did you shoot me?" Demona yelled at me. "I wished to give you two holes in your body so you will know how I feel with two bits of my heart missing," I said with a glare. Demona laughed a crazy laugh and she came at me slashing her claws wildly. I dodged her attacks, and then I grabbed her right wrist and threw her into the pews beside us.

While Demona and Taylor were fighting, Goliath, Hudson, and Brooklyn were staring at the fight in awe. Brooklyn took a shaky breath as he clutched his wound. "I'm losing too much blood. I need to get back to the castle," Brooklyn said and Hudson agreed to help him back to the castle. Goliath hoped that Brooklyn would be alright. He heard a loud crash and saw Taylor standing over Demona with a sword pointing at Demona's neck.

Demona glared at me as I held my blade to her throat. "A pathetic human like you can not kill me," she said as blood ran down her chin. "Then it is a good thing that I'm not pathetic," I said as I raised my sword and brought it down with force, and the blade cut off Demona's head. Goliath gasped and he rushed over to stand beside me. "She's dead," he said in shock. "Yes she is dead, well unless she can reattach her head but I doubt that. Come on we need to bury her or at least burn the remains," I said as I cleaned the blood off of my blade. Goliath nodded he seemed a little zoned out, but after I picked up Demona's head he seemed to come back to reality. He picked up Demona's body with a disgusted yet sorrowful look and we walked down to the basement of the church. A furnace was sitting in the middle of the basement and I threw Demona's head in there. Goliath placed Demona's body in the furnace and he shut the door. "I hope this still works," I mumbled as I fiddled with a few of the switches.

The last switch I touched made the furnace roar to life and I jumped back at the smell. "I'm glad that you were able to avenge your parents," Goliath said with a sad smile. I nodded and the two of us stood in silence as Demona's body burned. Once the body was gone and the skeleton was all that was left I asked, "What do we do with the bones?" Goliath said, "I'll take you home first and then I will come back and deal with the bones." I nodded and turned off the furnace. "Do you think Brooklyn is alright?" I asked with a worried glance at Goliath. This whole time I had been worried about Brooklyn, but I haven't been able to ask about him yet. Goliath picked me up in his arms and he flew out of the church as he answered, "He will be fine." I sighed in relief and let the cool air rush around me as Goliath flew us back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Gargoyles

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Taylor.

Story start

When we reached the castle, Goliath landed in the courtyard. He set me down on my own feet and I asked, "Where would Brooklyn be?" Goliath thought for a moment and then he said, "He should be in the living room by now, because his wound should already be fixed up by now." "Thank you," I quickly said before running out of the courtyard and to the living room. Goliath smirked at my retreating form and he thought, "Brooklyn is lucky to have her love him."

I ran into the living room and I looked for Brooklyn. Brooklyn was sitting on the couch beside Lexington, and I smiled when I saw that his wound was stitched up. Broadway and Angela saw me and they waved. Brooklyn looked to the entrance of the living room and he gave me a guilty look. I walked over to the couch and sat on the arm rest beside Brooklyn. "I'm sorry that Goliath didn't tell you about Demona. When he told me, I should have came and got you. I'm sorry about not coming to get you Taylor, but Goliath wouldn't let me," Brooklyn quickly said. I put a finger on his lips and smiled. "It's fine. I know everything and I'm not mad at you. Anyways, I was able to finally avenge my parents," I said.

Brooklyn breathed a sigh of relief and I kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry that you got hurt," I said and he just smiled. "Oh this little scratch is nothing," he said trying to look indestructible. I poked the stitches and he hollered in pain. "Ow," he said to me with a pout. I just smiled and kissed his cheek again. Angela and Broadway just chuckled at our behavior. Hudson entered the room and when he saw me he asked, "Is she dead?" He meant if Demona was dead and I nodded. Hudson was silent for a moment before he smiled. "Good job lass," he said and he gave me a toothy grin before leaving the living room.

I yawned and noticed that it was almost time for the sun rise. "Are you tired?" Brooklyn asked and I nodded with another yawn escaping my lips. Brooklyn chuckled and he stood from the couch. He held out his hand and pulled me up from the arm rest. "I'll walk you to your room," he said and we linked our arms together. I said good night to everyone as we walked out of the living room. We silently walked to the elevator, and Brooklyn gave me a loving smile.

All of a sudden I remembered the favor that I had asked Puck for. "What will Brooklyn think?" I thought. I took a deep breath as we entered the elevator and asked, "What would you think if I was turned into a gargoyle?" I asked and Brooklyn coughed in surprise. When he quit coughing he gave me a strange look. "I like you how you are, but whether you are a human or a gargoyle it does not matter. I love you for who you are inside and that love won't change even if you change forms," he said as the elevator went down to my floor. I smiled and gave Brooklyn a loving kiss.

My fears were diminished after his words and I felt myself breathe easier. Brooklyn walked me to my door and we shared a passionate good night kiss. I could feel my lips tingle as I opened and entered my bedroom door. Brooklyn left after I closed my bedroom door, and I turned on my bedroom lights. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Puck sitting down on my bed. "I guess that Demona's gone," he said with a smirk as he sat down on my bed. I nodded and he jumped from the bed. "Are you ready for me to do that favor now?" he asked as he floated around me.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I looked at Puck's eyes and saw the magic swirling in them. "Yes I'm ready," I answered and Puck smiled. "Close your eyes," he ordered and I did. I heard him say something in a foreign language and I felt a strange sensation coursing through my body. I kept my eyes closed as I felt my body changing. I felt a slight burning on my back, and there was a little pain as my teeth grew and my jaw changed. After dealing with the strange sensation for a while, it disappeared and I heard Puck commenting himself on his spell.

I opened my eyes and walked into my bathroom to look in the mirror. I gasped at my reflection. My eyes were now beautiful silver with black slits. My teeth were pointed and I had claws like the rest of the gargoyles. My skin was a beautiful pearl color and so were my wings. My skin had a slight shimmer to it and I smiled. My air was the same color as my eyes and it shimmered in the light. I ran back into the bedroom and pulled Puck into a hug. "Thank you," I said and he pulled out of the hug with a laugh. "You're welcome," he said and he disappeared from the room.

I locked my bedroom door and jumped into bed. A large smile was on my face as the sun rose into the sky, and I turned into stone.

When the sun went down, I awoke from my slumber with a yawn and I broke out of the stone. I went to the bathroom and smoothed down my hair. I quickly changed into a black tube top and some blue jeans. I unlocked my bedroom door and I ran to the elevator. The elevator took me to the castle and I sneakily walked to the living room. No one was in the room yet and I smiled. "I hope they don't freak out too much," I thought with a smirk.

Brooklyn and the others woke up and they started walking to the living room. Brooklyn was in the lead, and he was the first one to enter the living room. he felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared at a gorgeous gargoyle on the couch. The gargoyle reminded him of starlight and he could not tear his gaze away. The others gasped as they too entered the living room and saw the new gargoyle.

I smiled when I heard their gasps and I stood from the couch. "Hello everyone," I said and they gasped again. "Taylor," Brooklyn said questionably and I nodded. "You look beautiful," he said with a dazzling smile and I ran and gave him a tight hug. "I love you Brooklyn," I said and he hugged me tighter. "I love you too," he said. After the hug I explained why I was a gargoyle and everyone listened. They loved that I was now one of them and they accepted me with open arms into their clan. Later I would have to explain this to my family, but I had a feeling that everything would work out fine. Coming to live here was the best thing that I ever did. It took my locked heart and unlocked it to a new and better life, and I never want it to be locked again.

The End


End file.
